Hamaya Hyakuchou
| image = | alias = Love | age = 16 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party, Plus Six | previous position = Plus Six's Other Number One Head of the Fifth Floor | relatives = Yabumi Juunichou (Cousin) | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 44 | anime debut = Episode 20 | japanese voice = Ryota Ohsaka | english voice = Kyle C. Jones | image gallery = yes }} Hamaya Hyakuchou (百町 破魔矢, Hyakuchou Hamaya) is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Plus Six. His project name is Love (初恋, Rabu). Personality Hyakuchou openly admits to having no interest in the abilities of Medaka Kurokami, but agrees to aid Youka Naze and Oudo Miyakonojou so that Oudo will have to return the favor some day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 15 Like the rest of the Plus Six, he adds "Let's try and get along." after his introduction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 Like the other members of the Plus Six, he is considered a basis for Class -13, having a personality that separated him even from other Abnormals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 13 Appearance Hyakuchou has green hair with long bangs that cover the right side of his face. He wears glasses, a purple scarf, a long white jacket, and black pants. He carries around a metallic archery bow with a blue and black color scheme. Ten years later, Hyakuchou wears a pilot's suit. History Hyakuchou, along with the other members of the Plus Six, are unknown to Maguro Kurokami, indicating that they did not become a part of the Flask Plan until after he left. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Plot Thirteen Party Arc The group first appear before Naze and Itami Koga after they kidnap Medaka, offering to slow down the Student Council while Oudo brainwashes her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 14-15 Afterwards, the group rides the elevator to the first floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 Hyakuchou introduces himself along with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 After the Student Council head to the stairs, Hyakuchou notes that some of the rats got away. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 The Plus Six are engaged by the Loser Team so that the Student Council can head down to the lower floors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 1 He is protected from Kei Munakata's gunfire by Shoko Kamimine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 5 While the other members of the Plus Six battle the Loser Team, he and Gunki Itoshima stand to the side. Myouri Unzen notes that the pair are exceptional members of the Plus Six and cautions Nekomi Nabeshima against making the first move against them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 9 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Hyakuchou and the others are still fighting the Loser Team. Hyakuchou and Itoshima are still sitting on the sidelines. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, Hyakuchou, along with the rest of the Plus Six and the Loser Team, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Hyakuchou lies defeated as Kumagawa gloats. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 16 Following the battle, he is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Hyakuchou is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 He cheers for Medaka with her victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 6-7 His message to Medaka is to remember their fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Hyakuchou is a pilot. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Hyakuchou's Abnormality has not yet been fully identified, but it can be assumed that he is an archer. His abilities are noted to be exceptional even by the standards of the Plus Six, and he is one of the two main candidates to be the group's leader, the other being Itoshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 9 He is one of the only members of the Flask Plan who can use the elevator in Hakoniwa Academy's underground facility, along with Unzen and the other members of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Love means First Crush. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal